


Something happened to my imagination; this situation's becoming dire

by geeisajacketslut



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mileven, Panic Attack, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: -Eleven was used to the dark. It was a major part of her life. The darkness of the Bath, the Upside Down, the labs, her room at night, the forest. She lived most her life in darkness.-Eleven has a panic attack and a certain someone sneaks out to see her.;song - forest // twenty one pilots





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know 'el having a panic attack' is a v overused prompt but i wanted to put my take on it so please please enjoy
> 
> TW: anxiety, panic attacks, detailed mentions of both. Stay safe lovelies

Eleven’s eyes snapped open. They averted over to her digital clock near her bed. It read 4:24am and it was pitch black in her room. Eleven was used to the dark. It was a major part of her life. The darkness of the Bath, the Upside Down, the labs, her room at night, the forest. She lived most her life in darkness. She pulled her blankets up to cover her whole body and she brought her legs to her chest, curling herself into the fetal position. Everywhere she felt latex gloves on her, people poking her, lots of wires, instantly reminding her of the lab. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on other things: she’d see the boys in the morning, she could have Eggos for breakfast, Mike promised to show her ET (Dustin claimed she was a pretty version of ET). It didn’t work. She felt ice run through her veins and she started getting dizzy. She couldn’t breathe. She needed to think. Her room felt too small, too empty, too _alone._

 

 _“El! Eleven! You can do this. Breathe.”_ She remembered Joyce’s words from the last time she had this. Eleven started shaking. She wished Mike or Joyce or someone was here. She was sick of being alone. She had so many years of being alone that she constantly craved human interaction. She prayed for Mike. She wanted him here. She kept thinking to herself, trying to get through to Mike’s brain: _“I need Mike I want Mike I need him here Please Mike Please.”_ She kept trying to breathe but she was soon hyperventilating. She kept telling herself that it’d be okay.

 

~

 

Mike woke up fast. He looked over and saw it wasn’t even 4:30am. He groaned and tried rolling over to get back to sleep, but it was no use. He couldn’t stop thinking about El. He has this feeling that something was…bad….wrong. He looked around for her, but soon remembered she wasn’t there. He turned over again and closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come soon. He worried too much. He had the urge to check the basement, but he figured she wouldn’t be there.

 

“ _You’re her boyfriend, you’re supposed to worry about her. But she’s home, she’s fine now.”_ He heard Nancy’s voice echo in his head. But then he heard another voice in his head, a softer, more strained one. He immediately recognized it as Eleven’s.

 

 _“I need Mike I want Mike I need him here Please Mike Please.”_ He looked around, but didn’t see Eleven.He knew it wasn’t a memory, so he figured that she was using her powers to crawl into his mind or something.

 

“What do I do?” Mike asked himself. He threw off the covers and sat up. Mike knew he had to go. He had to help Eleven. He didn’t wanna lose her….again. He quietly climbed out of bed and looked around for his sneakers. He found them under his bed and pulled them on. He grabbed his backpack and threw in his walkie-talkie. He quickly wrote out a note explaining that it was an Eleven-related emergency (he hoped his parents would be less ad if he mentioned her) and he was at Joyce’s. He left it on his bed and tip-toed down the stairs. He grabbed his coat, and opened the front door slowly, wincing when it squeaked. He quickly closed it and ran around to the garage and grabbed his bike.He hopped on it and biked as quick as he could to Joyce’s. He didn’t even have time to nervous about being kidnapped by mad scientists.

 

~

 

Eleven couldn’t stop crying. She was doing her very best to stay quiet, not wanting to wake up anyone. Joyce and Jonathan were heavy sleepers, but after coming back from the Upside Down, Will barely slept. She knew they wouldn’t be mad, but she didn’t wanna keep them from sleep. She managed to get her breathing somewhat under control but she could barely move, she was shaking so hard. It made her bed shake a tiny bit. Suddenly, she heard a tap on her window. She froze in fear.

 

 _"What if someone outside me and they’re gonna take me back?”_ Eleven backed as far away as she could from the window. She remembered it was cracked open (it was a hot summer night) and hid under the covers, trying her hardest to stop making any noise.

 

“El! It’s me!” She heard Mike’s voice and popped up. She poked her head out and thought to Mike: _“Mike if it’s you, say my favorite food”._

 

“El, it’s me.” He sighed, “your favorite food is Eggos. Anyone would know that. Can I come in? I’ll push up the window.” She squeaked out a ‘Yes’ and heard the window get pushed open. Mike climbed in and fell to the ground. He saw a lump under the covers and inferred that it was Eleven. He walked over, upset that Eleven was scared.

 

She stayed under the covers until she felt the bed dip. She knew it was Mike because the bed barely dipped (he’s a twig). She immediately felt so much calmer with Mike there.

 

“How did you sneak out?” She whispered, her voice shaky. Mike shook his head, but quickly realized El couldn’t see.

 

“That doesn’t matter. I came for you. El, are you okay?” Mike asked. She still was hiding under the covers, mortified that she made Mike bike all the way over when she was just being a baby.

 

“I’m fine.” She said in between hiccups. Mike pulled back the covers and Eleven rolled over so he couldn’t see her face. He rubbed her back, just like his mom used to do after he had nightmares-specifically nightmares about the Demogorgon.

 

“You and I know that’s so fake. Such a lie, El.” Mike said with a little bit of a laugh.

 

“Fake means…not real?” She questioned. Mike nodded. She still wasn’t perfectly good at english, but she was improving due to the help of the boys.

 

“Do you wanna sit up and talk?” Mike asked. Eleven sat up and faced Mike. In the dark with the light coming from the moon, she could faintly see his freckles. She sniffed and laughed as she traced them with her finger. Soon, Mike was laughing and they both fell back onto her bed. They laid there in silence until Eleven laced her fingers with Mike’s.

 

“What happened El?” Mike whispered. Eleven squeezed his hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

 

“I don’t know.” She took a deep breath. "I guess it all got too much. I felt like I was back at the lab and things like that.” Eleven shivered as she said that. Mike leaned closer to her to keep her warm, she was always cold.

 

“It’s all gonna be okay, El. You’re safe here. We’ll all protect you. They’re not gonna hurt you anymore.” She leaned her head on Mike’s shoulder as he talked.

 

“Tell me a story Mike.” Eleven asked. Mike went into a random story about how him, Dustin, and Lucas went on a road trip once to Ohio for Dustin’s 12th birthday and got to go see an Ohio State football game with the money Dustin got for his birthday and their allowances saved up for months (with a little pitching-in from their parents too). Eleven didn’t know what football was, she was barely listening to the story. She just liked hearing Mike’s voice and seeing him talk about such a fun experience. He talked with his hands when he got super excited and he was whipping them around. Eleven smiled at him. Neither of them were being quiet anymore and Eleven was sure that someone was gonna wake up and catch them. She didn’t care anymore. He launched into another story about Nancy and him at Christmas a couple years ago. Eleven was growing sleepy and she was worried she might fall asleep and he’d run off.

 

“Can you sleep over?” Eleven asked. Mike hesitated but nodded ‘yes’. Eleven sighed and smiled. Mike looked over at her, mesmerized at her beauty. She was wearing new PJs (a white nightgown lined with lace) and her hair was growing out. It was almost at her chin and it looked so much fuller and healthier. Mike leaned over and kissed her, slow and long. She smiled. She was so lucky.

 

“Thank you, Mike.” Eleven whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, curling up next to him.

 

“I love you, Eleven. Any time.” He looked over, and she was already asleep. Mike yawned and pulled the covers over them both, smiling as Eleven cuddled next to him. He fell asleep quickly and had a good dream about him and Eleven on a camping trip.

 

~

 

When Joyce came in in the morning, she didn’t have any time to be mad that Mike snuck out, or that he was sleeping in Eleven’s bed, she just yelled for Jonathan to get his camera. Even Will was awing at their cuteness. Jonathan snapped a couple photos and quietly shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO SO MUCH 4 READING
> 
> hmu on tumblr @queen-of-the-otps


End file.
